1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to film transport apparatus having a film auto-loading capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cameras capable of automatically loading film have been necessarily provided with the film transport apparatus of the type in which the sprocket is driven at the time of the film auto-loading, for the leader of the film is forcibly pulled out. Since the sprocket is forcibly driven by the windup drive system, even when the film is not tightly convoluted on the spool, therefore, the film is caused to be sent. If, in this state, the film is sent, the film rubs the wall of the spool chamber, getting scratches. Moreover, finally the film can no longer be sent into the spool chamber (called "jamming"), leading to a damage of the film. In the past, it was impossible to detect that the film was not tightly convoluted on the spool until a number of frames had been exposed.